All I Wanted
by Snoopy.MD
Summary: Até aonde seus desejos te levariam? Eles tinham tudo o que ele queria. Ele só preciva pegar.


**All I Wanted **

"_Vá embora da minha casa! Eu não quero nenhum drogado vivendo embaixo do meu teto!", disse aos berros, enquanto jogava-o porta afora junto com suas coisas._

_Caído no gramado, a raiva latejava em sua cabeça como se fosse os machucados da surra que acabara de receber._

"_Mãe... A senhora não vai fazer nada?", suplicou para a mulher parada na porta, com a maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas e um cigarro na ponta dos dedos._

"_É melhor assim, meu filho. Vai ser melhor se você for e não voltar mais. Seu pai sabe o que é melhor pra você...", sussurrou ela._

"_ELE NÃO É MEU PAI!", berrou, indignado. Levantou-se de um salto e agarrou suas coisas, nervoso. "Eu te odeio!", gritou, antes de sair correndo pela rua.

* * *

_

"Vocês se lembram do caso do Paul Michael Jr.?", perguntou o Agente Reynolds ao entrar na sala.

"Não é aquele cara que a cabeça foi encontrada numa cesta cheia de maçãs com uma maçã na boca no Parque Trentwood?", lembrou-se Foster.

"Isso mesmo.", confirmou Reynolds. E então, entregando uma pasta para Cal, continuou. "Esse é Charles Manson. Encontramos a cabeça dele esta manhã. Do mesmo jeito e também no Parque Trentwood."

"Então, isso quer dizer que temos um serial killer.", afirmou Cal. "Hum, e como vamos chamar esse? Assassino da Cesta de Fruta?"

"Olha, nós ainda não sabemos se é mesmo um serial killer. Por enquanto é só uma suspeita, então, eu quero sigilo absoluto.", disse o agente, fazendo uma pausa antes de continuar. "Agora, eu quero que vocês analisem os fatos e tracem um perfil psicológico."

"Okay.", garantiu Foster com um aceno de cabeça.

* * *

Emily estava sentada na grama, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, quando ouviu uma voz lhe dirigir a palavra.

"Você está bem?"

A garota ergueu a cabeça. Um garoto alto, loiro, de olhos azuis, e estranhamente familiar estava parado, de pé, a sua frente.

"Sim.", respondeu, hesitante.

"Esse não foi um sim muito convincente.", disse ele com um sorriso.

Emily encarou-o intrigada enquanto ele se sentava a seu lado. "Por que você acha que eu não estou bem?"

"Todo mundo que vem para esse canto mais isolado do parque tem algum problema.", respondeu, simplesmente.

"Sério?", perguntou, com um ar de incredulidade.

"Sim, senhorita. Eu venho a esse parque já faz um bom tempo e é sempre assim."

"Hum... E por que _você_ está aqui?"

Ele deu um meio sorriso seguido de um longo suspiro antes de responder. "Minha mãe morreu."

"Oh... Sinto muito."

"É, eu também.", disse ele, com um olhar distante. "Enfim, agora é a sua vez. Por que está aqui?"

"Não é nada de mais... você sabe...", começou ela, parando no meio da frase e lançando-lhe um olhar significativo.

"... comparado a minha situação?", completou o garoto.

"Isso."

"Então me fala."

"É só que... Eu descobri uma coisa sobre meu pai."

"Hum..."

"Ele fez um teste de DNA quando eu nasci, sabe? Pra ter certeza de que eu era filha dele.", disse com uma expressão meio triste.

"Oh...", soltou o garoto, lançando-lhe um olhar de compreensão.

Os dois se calaram por um momento, admirando as árvores longínquas.

"Então... qual é o seu nome?", perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio.

"Emily. E o seu?"

"Adam."

"Adam. Eu te conheço de algum lugar?", perguntou Emily. A familiaridade daquele rosto lhe intrigava.

"Acho que não."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Eu me lembraria de ter te conhecido.", respondeu Adam, erguendo as sobrancelhas num gesto galanteador.

Emily sorriu, embaraçada.

"Quer tomar um sorvete?", perguntou ele.

"Sorvete?"

"É. Isso sempre me faz sentir melhor."

A garota refletiu por um momento antes de responder. "Okay, mas você paga."

"Beleza.", disse, rindo enquanto erguia-se e estendia a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

* * *

_Andava cabisbaixo pelo parque. Havia tido uma recaída. De novo. Era melhor começar a aceitar o fato de que não conseguiria se livrar do vício. Avistou um rosto conhecido embaixo de uma árvore mais adiante._

"_Hey, Charlie!", chamou, aproximando-se do garoto franzino com um violão no colo._

"_E aí, cara?", cumprimentou Charlie, com um sorriso inspirador._

"_Quanto tempo a gente não se vê, hein? Por onde você tem andado?"_

"_Ah, eu saí dessa vida, irmão. Eu não uso mais."_

"_Uau, sério?", perguntou, descrente._

"_Yeah. Estou limpo há quatro meses já. E quer saber? Nunca estive melhor.", disse com um ar de satisfação._

_Sorriu. Larga e falsamente.

* * *

_

"Achamos outra cabeça no parque.", anunciou Reynolds ao entrar.

"Então é mesmo um serial killer.", confirmou Loker.

"Aparentemente. Mas eu ainda não consigo ver um padrão.", disse o agente.

"Loker, ponha as vítimas na tela.", pediu Cal. "Primeiro temos Paul Michael Jr., 40 anos, caucasiano, cabelos loiros, bombeiro, dois irmãos, casado, tinha um enteado."

"Seis meses depois temos Charles Manson, 16 anos, caucasiano, cabelo castanho, filho único, pais divorciados, viciado em recuperação.", continuou Foster.

"E agora, duas semanas depois, temos Arthur Bishop, 26 anos, caucasiano, cabelo ruivo, uma irmã, solteiro, herdeiro das empresas Bishop.", completou Reynolds.

"Até agora a única coisa em comum é que são todos homens e brancos.", comentou Torres.

"Eu sei e é por isso que vocês vão até a casa das vítimas e vão falar com os parentes pra ver se eles têm mais alguma coisa em comum, enquanto isso eu vou ver se eles tinham _alguém_ em comum.", disse o agente.

* * *

Emily olhou para o relógio. Ele estava meia hora atrasado. Deu mais uma olhada em volta e já estava quase desistindo quando sentiu alguém chegar por trás e colocar um buquê de copos de leite na sua frente. Sorriu e virou-se para encarar os olhos azuis e sorridentes de Adam.

"Elas são lindas.", disse ela. "O que te fez escolher copos de leite? Quero dizer, a maioria dos garotos, normalmente compraria rosas."

"Exatamente. Pra mim rosas são tão... comuns. Acho que copos de leite são mais diferentes, especiais. Como você.", respondeu, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha.

Emily abriu a boca para responder algo, mas não teve tempo. O garoto precipitou-se e prendeu seus lábios contra os dele num beijo suave e intenso ao mesmo tempo; uma mão em sua nuca enquanto a outra deslizava por sua cintura. Desgrudaram-se, ofegantes. Seus olhos se cruzaram, a centímetros um do outro.

"Vamos, não queremos perder o filme.", disse Adam, finalmente, e os dois saíram de mãos dadas em direção ao cinema.

* * *

"Por que demoraram tanto?", perguntou Cal ao ver Loker e Torres chegarem.

"Acontece que a mulher do Paul, Jane, morreu há vinte dias e os vizinhos disseram que ele expulsou o enteado de casa há sete meses. Ninguém ouviu mais dele desde então. E quando nós perguntamos sobre os irmãos dele, descobrimos que o mais velho, Marc, está vivendo na Austrália, e o outro, John, mora em Baltimore.", explicou Loker.

"E o que vocês descobriram?", perguntou o chefe.

"Bem, Paul era o filho mais novo; o pai dele morreu num incêndio quando ele tinha seis anos, esse foi o motivo dele virar um bombeiro; a mãe dele morreu por causa de um aneurisma quando ele era adolescente, então, foram, basicamente, os irmãos que o criaram; parece que todos gostavam dele.", contou Torres.

"E quanto a você, Ben?", perguntou Cal.

"Bishop também era o filho mais novo e seus pais se divorciaram quando ele era criança. Aparentemente ele era o tipo que atraía inimizades.", respondeu Reynolds. "E eu ainda não achei ninguém em comum entre as vítimas, mas vou continuar procurando."

"Hum... Acontece que a mãe de Charles Manson já ficou grávida antes, mas sofreu um aborto no quarto mês de gestação... Isso pode fazer com que Manson seja considerado o filho mais novo, e os pais deles também se separaram quando ele era criança.", disse Foster, fazendo uma pausa para refletir, antes de continuar. "Talvez o assassino esteja se projetando nas vítimas."

"Você quer dizer que ele é um filho mais novo de algum casal separado?", perguntou Reynolds.

"Talvez."

"Mas os pais do Paul não eram separados.", pontuou Loker.

"Talvez não pela lei, mas o casamento deles foi interrompido pela morte.", lembrou Foster.

"Ainda assim não é muito pra gente trabalhar em cima.", comentou o agente.

"Eu sei.", concordou Foster.

* * *

_Caminhava a passos lentos, massageando o ombro dolorido. Ser mula não era fácil. Estava quase na saída do parque. Ergueu os olhos. Um rapaz muito distinto, bem arrumado e de cabelos muito bem penteados, caminhava alguns metros a sua frente. Viu-o sair do parque e entrar numa Ferrari vermelha e reluzente. Invejou-o. A vida deve ser fácil quando se tem tanto dinheiro.

* * *

_

_Dois meses depois

* * *

_

"Lightman.", disse atendendo o celular.

"Achamos outra essa manhã.", ele ouviu o agente Reynolds dizer do outro lado da linha.

"Yeah, eu vi no noticiário hoje de manhã. Estão o chamando de Degolador de Trentwood. Você já sabe quem é a vítima?"

"Mohamed Elsayed Ghanam. E adivinha? Ele não se encaixa no perfil das vítimas. Nós temos que achar alguma outra coisa como padrão.", disse, desanimado.

"Eu e Foster vamos fazer uma visita aos pais dele."

"Ok. A gente se encontra lá então."

* * *

"O que você acha desse tal Degolador de Trentwood?", perguntou Adam, displicentemente, dando mais um gole no milk-shake que os dois dividiam.

"É horrível. Meu pai não quer mais que eu vá ao Parque Trentwood. Eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.", disse Emily.

"Preocupada comigo?", disse com um sorriso esperto.

"É claro.", respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso.

"Eu não vou deixar de ir ao parque só por causa disso. Aquele parque é a primeira boa lembrança que eu tenho da América."

"Pode ser, mas eu não quero que seja a última.", disse ela, encarando-o. "O que foi?", perguntou ao ver que ele a encarava estranhamente.

"Eu te amo.", disse, de repente.

A boca de Emily entreabriu-se e seus olhos se arregalaram. Esta era a última coisa que esperava, mas, talvez, a primeira que quisesse ouvir. "Eu te amo também.", disse, finalmente.

O garoto sorriu abertamente e inclinou-se para beijá-la, suave e delicadamente.

* * *

"Encontraram algo em comum entre o Mohamed e as outras vítimas?", perguntou Loker ao vê-los se aproximarem.

"Não. Ghanam era o filho mais velho de uma família de quatro. Ambos os pais estão vivos e ainda são casados, apesar de eu ter percebido que a mãe não está muito feliz com o marido.", respondeu Cal. "Não há nada em comum entre eles."

"Isso é prioridade do FBI, okay? Já é a quarta morte e nós não temos nada.", disse Reynolds, desconsolado.

"Eu sei, é desolador.", disse Cal, e o desânimo abateu-se sobre eles.

* * *

"_Você está bem?", perguntou, socorrendo o rapaz árabe que acabara de ser assaltado._

"_Sim, estou bem.", respondeu ele com um sorriso._

"_Desculpa perguntar, mas por que você está sorrindo? Você acabou de ser assaltado.", estranhou._

"_Eu acredito que Alá tem um plano pra cada um de nós, se o plano Dele pra mim inclui ser assaltado, eu não posso fazer nada além de aceitar.", respondeu com convicção. "Você sabe onde tem um telefone público por aqui?"_

"_Só do lado de fora do parque."_

"_Obrigado.", agradeceu, saindo._

_Ficou parado lá, olhando enquanto o rapaz ia embora. A fé dele era tão forte que nada o abalava.

* * *

_

_Um mês depois

* * *

_

"Kristen Gilbert, 24, formada com honras na Universidade de Michigan, veio passar o fim de semana com os pais e os irmãos menores.", anunciou Reynolds.

"Uma mulher? Isso acaba totalmente com o único padrão que a gente tinha.", desanimou-se Torres.

"Eu sei. Isso só significa que a gente deixou passar algo. Nós temos que procurar melhor.", incentivou o agente.

"Procurar melhor? É um beco sem saída!", replicou Loker, jogando-se em uma cadeira.

"Reynolds está certo. Nós deixamos passar alguma coisa.", disse Cal, pensativo.

"Temos que rever todo o caso.", concluiu Foster.

"Ótimo. Agora eu vou pro escritório ver se algum agente descobriu alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar.", disse Reynolds, retirando-se.

* * *

Os dois estavam sozinhos na casa da mãe de Emily; começaram por assistir a um filme, mas logo uma coisa leva a outra e acabaram por dar uns amassos no quarto da garota.

Adam beijava-a sem parar, sua mão deslizava por baixo da blusa dela, quando ela o parou, lançando-lhe um olhar apologético.

"Tudo bem, nós não temos que fazer nada que você não queira.", disse ele com um sorriso compreensivo.

"Eu quero.", soltou ela de repente, surpreendendo-se. Havia algo em Adam que a fazia se sentir segura. "Eu quero."

O garoto sorriu, deslizando a mão pelo corpo da garota, levantando sua blusa num caminho permeado por beijos molhados.

* * *

"_Hey, garoto! Pode tirar uma foto da gente?", perguntou um senhor sorridente ao vê-lo passar._

"_Ah... Okay.", respondeu, pegando a máquina fotográfica._

"_Minha filha acabou de se formar em medicina. A primeira da família a ir pra faculdade.", disse o pai, cheio de orgulho, enquanto se preparava para a foto._

_Focou a câmera. Uma família feliz fazendo um piquenique para celebrar uma notícia feliz. De repente sentiu um aperto no coração e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao se lembrar de sua própria família. _

"_Aqui está.", disse, entregando a câmera para o senhor._

"_Você está bem?", perguntou a filha, percebendo a expressão no rosto dele._

"_Sim... Não é nada.", virou-se para ir, mas deteve-se por um momento. "Você é uma garota de sorte."

* * *

_

Adam tocou a campainha, nervoso. Conhecer o pai da namorada era sempre a parte mais difícil.

"Hey.", cumprimentou-o Emily com um selinho. "Meu pai está terminando de pôr a mesa."

O garoto entrou, hesitante, e seguiu a namorada até a cozinha.

"Então, você é o namorado.", afirmou Cal, olhando-o com estranhamento. Da onde conhecia aquele garoto?

Subitamente um frio percorreu a espinha de Adam e seu coração quase parou no peito. Sua boca entreabriu-se, mas não saiu palavra. O garoto olhou-o atônito. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. A muito custo conseguiu recuperar a voz, mas esta ainda saiu rouca. "Sim... senhor. Adam. Eu sou Adam."

"Bem, Adam, sente-se e vamos comer.", disse Cal, indicando-lhe uma cadeira.

* * *

Inventara uma dor de cabeça repentina para sair do jantar mais rápido e agora corria desesperadamente pela rua para chegar mais depressa. Entrou no aposento com o coração aos pulos e revirou-o por completo até achar o que procurava. Olhou a foto e a certeza de que _ele_ era mesmo _ele_, fez com que perdesse o chão sob seus pés e desabasse, caindo de joelhos. Uma dor inexplicável perpassou por ele. As lágrimas quentes jorraram de seus olhos e os soluços irromperam de sua garganta, incontroláveis.

Adam chorou até pegar no sono e acordou nos primeiros raios da manhã, com uma dúvida cruel na cabeça. Precisava pensar.

* * *

_Três dias depois

* * *

_

"Rosemary e Fred West, 68 e 70 anos, felizmente casados há 50 anos. Encontrados no parque hoje.", disse Reynolds jogando o arquivo em cima da mesa.

"Dois de uma só vez? Estou começando a duvidar se esse serial killer ao menos tem um padrão.", estranhou Foster.

"Loker achou algo no caso do Degolador.", anunciou Torres animadamente entrando na sala.

"O que você descobriu?", perguntou Reynolds a Loker ao chegarem à sala de multimídia.

"Bem, eu resolvi rever os vídeos das câmeras de segurança na entrada, pro caso de os técnicos do FBI terem perdido algo e, surpresa, eles perderam. Esse cara...", explicou, aumentando o zoom da imagem. "... ele estava no parque tanto nos dias em que todas as vítimas desapareceram quanto no dia em que elas foram encontradas."

"Bom trabalho. Agora veja se ele estava no parque há três dias e hoje.", pediu o agente.

"Ok.", concordou e alguns minutos depois, lá estava a imagem que eles esperavam. "E olha só, hoje ele estava até mesmo com a cesta!"

"Você está bem, Cal?", perguntou Foster ao ver que o amigo estava pálido com os olhos grudados na tela do computador.

"Não, eu não estou.", respondeu ele. "Esse é o namorado da Emily."

"O quê?", exclamou Foster, abismada.

Imediatamente Cal pegou o celular e discou o número da filha. Com o coração na boca ele esperou e esperou, já ia desligar quando ouviu a voz de Adam através da mensagem de voz da caixa postal. _"Emily foi viajar nesta sexta-feira, voltará numa sexta, daqui a três dias."_

"O que foi?", perguntou Foster ao ver a expressão no rosto dele.

"Ouça isto.", disse, colocando a mensagem no viva-voz para que todos escutassem.

"O que diabos isso significa?", indagou Loker, sem entender.

"Oh, God... Essa última _sexta_ não é de sexta-feira.", esclareceu Reynolds. "Olha: _Emily foi viajar nesta sexta-feira_, isso quer dizer hoje; _voltará numa cesta, daqui a três dias_, todas as vítimas foram vistas pela última vez três dias antes de serem encontradas na cesta."

"Damn it!", exclamou Cal, num misto de raiva e frustração.

"Isso significa que temos três dias para encontrá-la.", disse o agente, tentando acalmá-lo. "Eu vou colocar o departamento inteiro pra pesquisar tudo o que se tem pra saber sobre esse garoto."

Cal acenou positivamente com a cabeça tentando se controlar. "Oh God, eu tenho que ligar pra Zoey.", suspirou profundamente e discou o número da ex.

* * *

_Adam caminhava pelo parque, atordoado. Não sabia o que fazer. Ergueu os olhos aos céus, orando por uma resposta, apesar de não ser religioso e, mesmo que fosse, não acreditava que Deus lhe ajudaria com isso. Algo a sua esquerda lhe chamou a atenção. Um casal de velhinhos caminhava de mãos dadas, conversando animadamente. O ódio e a tristeza por sua vida ser do jeito que era cresceram dentro dele e, de súbito, algo se fez claro em sua mente. Ele era o que era, não havia jeito, e ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

_

Estavam todos na sala, ansiosos e preocupados, esperando que o agente Reynolds voltasse com informações quando o telefone de Cal tocou.

"_Ponha-me no viva-voz. Acho que você vai precisar de ajuda com o que eu vou te propor._", ele ouviu a voz de Adam dizer e obedeceu, apreensivo. "_Vamos jogar um jogo._"

"Eu não vou jogar nada com você! Eu quero a minha filha!", exclamou Cal, impaciente.

"_Olha, eu não quero matá-la..._"

"Então a deixe ir."

"_Eu também não posso fazer isso. Se você ganhar o jogo dentro de três dias, ele vai levá-lo direto até ela e você poderá salvá-la. O que me diz?_"

"Ok.", respondeu após um momento de reflexão.

"_Boa escolha. É um jogo de enigmas, vocês têm meia hora pra resolver, e podem fazer perguntas cujas respostas sejam sim ou não. Aqui vai o primeiro: um homem morava no 20º andar de um prédio; nos dias de calor, ele subia até o quinto andar de elevador e o resto de escada; nos dias de chuva, ele subia até o 15º andar de elevador e o resto de escada. Por quê?"_

"Ele precisava se exercitar?", perguntou Loker após alguns minutos sem que ninguém se pronunciasse.

"_Não._"

"Mas ele precisava fazer isso.", afirmou Cal, pondo os pensamentos em ordem.

"_Sim._"

"Ele tinha TOC?", perguntou Torres.

"_Não._"

"Dias de calor até o quinto andar... dias de chuva até o 15º...", murmurou Foster para si. "Tem alguma coisa a ver com os dias de calor e de chuva, certo?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele _precisava_ fazer isso... Ele era deficiente?", perguntou Cal.

"_Sim._"

"Faltava algum membro nele?"

"_Não._"

"Ele era deficiente mental?"

"_Não._"

"Então era físico?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele era... sei lá... muito alto?"

"_Não._"

"Muito baixo?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele era anão!", exclamou Loker como se tivesse recebido uma luz.

"_Sim._"

"Como isso ajuda?", perguntou Torres, confusa.

"Ok, ok, ele era um anão que morava no 20º andar de um prédio e em dias de calor subia de elevador até o quinto andar e o resto de escadas, em dias de chuva ia até o 15º e o resto de escada...", pensou Cal em voz alta. "O segredo está nos dias de calor e de chuva, não é?

"_Sim._"

"O que pode ter nos dias de calor e nos de... Peraí, o cara se molhava nos dias de chuva?", perguntou Loker, tendo uma idéia.

"_Não._"

"Ele tinha um guarda-chuva?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele não conseguia apertar o botão!", disse Loker e vendo que os outros não entenderam, explicou. "Nos dias de calor ele só alcançava o botão do quinto andar; nos dias de chuva ele usava o guarda-chuva para alcançar até o 15º."

"_Exatamente._"

"E como isso vai ajudar a achar minha filha?", perguntou Cal, nervoso.

"_Vocês já sabem __**quem**__ procurar, agora só precisam descobrir __**onde**__ procurar, e a resposta está na pergunta._", disse, desligando o telefone imediatamente.

Neste momento o agente Reynolds entrou na sala carregando na mão uma pasta.

"Vocês não sabem o que eu descobri.", disse ele. "Adam é o enteado de Paul Michael Jr., a primeira vítima. O que aconteceu?", perguntou ao ver a expressão no rosto deles.

Foster explicou o que acabara de acontecer. Reynolds então se sentou, pensativo.

"Ele disse que a resposta do _onde _está na pergunta, certo? Então, na pergunta, nós temos um prédio e os números 20, 15 e 5. Eu acho que o prédio é o lugar e os números são a localização do prédio.", concluiu ele e após pensar um pouco, pegou o celular e ligou para o escritório. "Eu quero que vocês verifiquem o que há no número 2015 da Quinta Avenida.", e alguns momentos de espera depois. "Certo. Obrigado.", desligou o celular e dirigiu-se a eles. "É um prédio."

"Vamos lá.", disse Cal, adiantando-se para a porta com Reynolds em seu encalço.

* * *

Chegaram ao prédio com facilidade, porém sem muita certeza de como fariam para achar quem procuravam. Resolveram então falar com o porteiro.

"Será...?", perguntou Cal para Reynolds ao ver o porteiro.

"O anão do enigma é o porteiro?", completou o agente avistando o pequeno homem que mal aparecia atrás do balcão.

"Com licença? Você conhece um cara chamado Adam?", perguntou Cal, aproximando-se.

"Sim, ele é um bom garoto. Por quê? Quem são vocês?"

"Meu nome é Cal Lightman..."

"Então você é o tal Lightman? Por que não disse logo?"

"Você me conhece?"

"Adam me pediu pra te entregar isso...", disse o porteiro entregando um envelope. "... caso você aparecesse perguntando por ele."

"Quando que ele te pediu isso?", perguntou Reynolds.

"Ontem."

"Ok. Obrigado.", disse Cal, saindo apressadamente.

* * *

"_Parabéns, vocês passaram pelo primeiro enigma. Agora vem o segundo: um homem estava num bar quando ele ligou a televisão e viu uma notícia que o deixou abalado. Ele então saiu correndo, foi até um lugar, acendeu a luz, olhou para baixo e suspirou tristemente. O que aconteceu?_", disse Cal, terminando de ler a carta em voz alta.

Mal acabou de falar e seu celular tocou. Reynolds então aprontou o aparelho que servia para rastrear a ligação e ele atendeu.

"_Recebeu minha carta?_"

"Sim. Mas eu não quero jogar mais."

"_Nós já tivemos essa conversa. E pode falar para desistirem de rastrear a ligação. É perda de tempo. Mesmo que vocês consigam me encontrar, o que eu duvido, eu nunca vou falar onde Emily está. A única maneira de achá-la é através dos enigmas._"

"Você diz isso agora, mas tenho certeza que você vai mudar de idéia quando for pego."

"_Você é um especialista em mentiras, e mesmo que não possa ver o meu rosto, eu sei que pode analisar a minha voz. Faça isso e verá que eu falo sério quando digo que nunca vou falar onde ela está. Então, vamos jogar?_"

"Ok, então, a notícia que ele viu era ruim?", começou Loker ao ver que ninguém tomava iniciativa.

"_Sim._"

"Era sobre alguém que ele conhecia?"

"_Não._"

"Ele saiu pra ver se a notícia era verdadeira?", perguntou Torres.

"_Sim._"

"E era?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele ficou triste quando viu a notícia?", perguntou Cal após uma longa pausa.

"_Sim._"

"Alguém morreu?"

"_Sim._"

"Mas ele não conhecia a pessoa que morreu?"

"_Não._"

"Mais de uma pessoa morreu?", perguntou Foster.

"_Sim._"

"Foi um acidente?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele que causou o acidente?", perguntou Torres.

"_Sim._"

"Foi um acidente de carro?"

"_Não._"

"De ônibus?"

"_Não._"

"De avião?"

"_Não._"

"Ok, ele estava no bar... viu a notícia... saiu... acendeu a luz... olhou pra baixo...", pensou Reynolds em voz alta. De repente sua expressão se iluminou. "Foi um acidente de navio. O cara era o faroleiro e esqueceu-se de ligar a luz do farol, então o navio bateu em alguma coisa e afundou."

"_Sim._"

"Hey, espera um pouco, não desliga ainda.", mandou Cal. "Eu preciso saber."

"_O quê?_"

"Por que você pegou a Emily? Você tem algum tipo de padrão ou é tudo aleatório? Eu preciso saber por que isso está acontecendo."

"_Não é aleatório. Todos eles tinham algo que eu quero, mas que eu não posso ter._", disse, logo antes de desligar.

"Agora faz sentido.", compreendeu Foster.

"O que faz sentido?", perguntou Loker, confuso.

"As maçãs.", vendo que não entendiam, continuou. "Na bíblia, a maçã é o fruto proibido. Adão e Eva queriam a maçã, mas Deus disse que eles não poderiam comê-la. Mesmo assim, eles comeram e foram expulsos do Paraíso."

"Eu não... O que Emily tem que ele queira?", perguntou-se Cal sem achar uma boa resposta.

"Tudo isso é muito legal, mas não vai nos ajudar a descobrir o que fazer com a resposta do enigma.", comentou Torres.

"Mas eu posso.", anunciou Reynolds, de repente. "Esse enigma que ele contou se parece muito com um acidente que aconteceu há dez anos quando um navio cheio de passageiros, vindo de Plymouth, Inglaterra, naufragou ao chegar à costa de Virginia. Acontece que o farol não estava aceso quando o navio chegou e ele bateu contra umas pedras."

"É idêntico ao enigma.", disse Loker.

"Eu disse. Enquanto vocês estavam aí discutindo psicologia, eu já mandei pesquisarem a lista de sobreviventes. Deve chegar a qualquer momento."

Não deu outra. Em um minuto lá estava a lista, enviada por fax.

"Aqui está. Adam Evan Lins e sua mãe Elizabeth Lins.", anunciou o agente, segurando o papel.

O coração de Cal gelou ao ouvir este nome. Não era possível. Só a hipótese de ser verdade já era assustadora. "Deixe-me ver esta lista.", pediu. Lá estava o nome, com todas as letras. _Elizabeth Lins_.

"Algo errado?", perguntou Foster, preocupada.

"Não. Não é nada.", respondeu sem, contudo, enganar a amiga. "Onde é o tal farol do acidente?"

"É o Old Cape Henry Lighthouse, em Virginia Beach.", respondeu Reynolds.

"Melhor a gente ir, então. São quatro horas de viagem.", disse, saindo acompanhado pelo agente e por Foster. "O que você está fazendo?", dirigindo-se a Foster.

"Eu vou com você."

"Não, pode ser perigoso."

"Eu não vou te deixar."

"Ok.", cedeu, percebendo que ela não desistiria.

* * *

Após cinco longas horas, já de madrugada, eles chegaram ao farol. Não havia ninguém lá quando entraram, apenas uma caixa de vidro cheia de palitos e um bilhete grudado nela.

"_Vejo que acharam o farol. Muito bem. Hora de mais um enigma: um homem foi encontrado nu e morto no deserto com um palito de fósforo na mão. O que aconteceu?_", leu o agente Reynolds. "Ótimo."

Esperaram por meia hora até que o celular de Cal tocou.

"_Desculpe se demorei muito. Vamos começar logo a festa. Vocês já sabem como funciona._"

"Ele foi para o deserto de camelo?", começou Reynolds.

"_Não._"

"De carro?"

"_Não._"

"De avião?"

"_Não._"

"O que mais poderia ser?", disse o agente, pensativo. "Já sei. Um balão?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele estava sozinho no balão?", perguntou Foster.

"_Não._"

"Importa quem estava com ele?"

"_Não._"

"Ele caiu do balão?", perguntou Cal.

"_Não._"

"Jogaram ele?"

"_Não._"

"Ele se jogou?"

"_Sim._"

"Tinha algo errado com o balão?", perguntou o agente.

"_Sim._"

"O balão estava caindo e ele se jogou para diminuir o peso.", afirmou Foster depois de algum tempo.

"_Sim._"

"Mas por que ele estava pelado?... Ah, ele jogou as roupas primeiro, não foi?", concluiu Reynolds.

"_Sim._"

"Ele morreu na queda, certo?", perguntou Cal.

"_Sim._"

"Hum... Ele acendeu o palito de fósforo?"

"_Não._"

"Mas ele usou pra alguma coisa?"

"_Sim._"

"Peraí... tinha gente com ele no balão, certo?"

"_Sim._"

"Por que _ele_ se jogou?", perguntou-se Cal e seu rosto logo se iluminou com a resposta. "Eles tiraram no palitinho pra ver quem ia pular, não foi?"

"_Não poderia estar mais certo._"

"Eu não entendi, o que devemos fazer com isso?", indagou Foster.

"_A mesma coisa que as pessoas no enigma._", Adam respondeu, simplesmente. "_De agora em diante, é só um de vocês. Então, ou vocês escolhem ou tiram na sorte._"

"Ok, eu vou...", começou Reynolds.

"Não, eu vou.", interrompeu-o Cal.

"O quê? De jeito nenhum. Eu sou um agente federal e ele é um serial killer. Eu vou."

"É a minha filha. Se você for, eu vou e aí, ele vai matá-la. Ou seja, isto não vai acontecer.", disse Cal, irredutível, pegando o celular e tirando-o do viva-voz. "Fala. Aham... Ok.", desligou o celular.

"Você sabe que eu não posso te deixar ir sozinho.", disse Reynolds.

"Eu sei.", concordou. "Vocês podem me acompanhar, mas não podem entrar comigo."

"E aonde nós vamos?"

"Annapolis, Maryland."

* * *

Outras cinco horas depois, Cal, Foster e o agente Reynolds se encontravam parados de pé em frente ao velho edifício que um dia servira de prisão. Aproximaram-se da entrada.

"A partir de agora, só eu.", disse Cal. "Fique alerta, Ben."

"Pode deixar."

"Tome cuidado.", pediu Foster, abraçando-o.

"Vou tentar.", disse com um meio sorriso.

O lugar era sombrio e cheirava a mofo, ratos vagueavam aqui e ali nos cantos mais escuros. Avistou um pedaço de papel pregado à parede e arrancou-o:

"_Você está quase lá. Este é o penúltimo enigma: um homem estava em um corredor segurando um papel. Ele estava muito aflito para chegar à porta no fim do corredor. Quando ele chegou ao meio do caminho, a lâmpada piscou, ele suspirou inconformado e voltou. Por quê?_"

Terminou de ler e ficou segurando o celular, ansioso e pensativo.

"_Já leu o recado?_", perguntou Adam do outro lado da linha.

"Sim."

"_Então vamos começar._"

"Ok. O papel que ele estava segurando é importante?"

"_Sim._"

"O fato de ele ter voltado tem a ver com a lâmpada piscar?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele era eletricista?"

"_Não._"

"A profissão dele é relevante?"

"_Sim._"

"Hum... Tem alguém atrás da porta?"

"_Sim._"

"Essa pessoa é importante?"

"_Sim._"

"Era alguém da família dele?"

"_Não._"

"Você disse que a profissão era importante... então, atrás da porta está um empregador?"

"_Não._"

"Um cliente?"

"_Sim._"

"O papel que ele estava levando tem a ver com o trabalho dele?"

"_Sim._"

"O papel era para a pessoa atrás da porta?"

"_Sim._"

"Quando a luz piscou, ele não tinha mais que entregar o papel?"

"_Não._"

"Hum... Por acaso a pessoa morreu quando a luz piscou?"

"_Sim._"

"A pessoa morreu eletrocutada?"

"_Sim._"

"O que tinha no papel podia impedir que a pessoa morresse?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele era um médico?"

"_Não._"

"Ok, a pessoa atrás da porta se matou?"

"_Não._"

Cal olhou ao redor, tentando pensar em mais perguntas quando uma idéia lhe surgiu. "O cara... ele era advogado?"

"_Sim._"

"O cara atrás da porta era um criminoso?"

"_Não._"

"Mas estava sendo acusado de algo?"

"_Sim._"

"De assassinato?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele morreu na cadeira elétrica?"

"_Sim._"

"E o papel... era a prova que ele era inocente?"

"_Sim._"

"Então é por isso que ele foi embora quando a luz piscou. Ele sabia que o cara já tinha morrido."

"_Meus parabéns, você desvendou a história. Você sabe o que fazer agora?_"

"Eu tenho que achar o corredor da morte desta prisão."

"_Isso mesmo. Agora, olhe atrás da folha onde está escrito o enigma._", indicou ele antes de desligar.

Cal obedeceu e viu que atrás da folha estava o mapa que levava até o corredor da morte e saiu em disparada. Desceu as escadas que levavam ao subsolo, atravessou uma porta e lá estava o corredor com uma única porta ao longe. Correu o mais rápido que podia e escancarou a porta. O cômodo estava vazio com exceção de um enorme cubo preto, um pouco maior do que ele, de onde saíam fios e tubos e havia mais um enigma colado.

"_Romeu e Julieta foram encontrados mortos numa sala. A janela estava aberta, tinha uma bola, cacos de vidro e água. O que aconteceu?_"

O celular tocou assim que ele acabou de ler.

"_Então?_"

"Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa."

"_O quê?_"

"Os corpos das vítimas nunca foram encontrados. O que você faz com eles?"

"_Vamos focar no enigma, okay?_"

"Os cacos de vidro e a água vieram de uma jarra?"

"_Não._"

"Foi de algo maior que uma jarra?"

"_Sim._"

"Um aquário?"

"_Sim._"

"Ok, então a bola veio pela janela aberta, bateu no aquário e o quebrou?"

"_Sim._"

"Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar. Antes você disse que todas as vítimas tinham algo que você queria, mas não podia ter. Eu não entendo. O que exatamente elas tinham que te interessava tanto?"

"_É simples. Paul tinha o amor da minha mãe; Charlie, a força de vontade para largar as drogas; Arthur era rico; Mohamed tinha uma fé inabalável; Kristen tinha uma família amorosa e Rosemary e Fred tinham o amor um do outro._"

"E quanto à Emily? O que ela tinha?"

Um longo silêncio se instaurou enquanto Adam pensava.

"_Tudo._"

Cal encarou então, o celular, pensativo.

"Eu vi o nome de solteira da sua mãe quando descobrimos sobre o acidente.", disse ele, repentinamente.

"_E?_"

"Eu também vi a sua data de nascimento.", esperou alguns segundos e como não obtinha resposta, continuou. "Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida."

"_Eu sei. Ela me contou antes de morrer._"

"Então você sabia o tempo todo?"

"_Não, eu não tinha idéia até te conhecer. Descobrir isso foi... eu não consigo palavras pra descrever. Eu realmente me apaixonei por ela. Tanto que ainda é difícil acreditar que Emily é minha irmã._", desabafou Adam, com pesar. "_Enfim... você ainda precisa descobrir o enigma. Você só tem cinco minutos._"

"O quê? Ok, ok... então... havia peixes no aquário?"

"_Sim._"

"Dois?"

"_Sim._"

"E eles morreram?"

"_Sim._"

"Peraí... Romeu e Julieta eram os peixes?"

"_Aham. Isso mesmo._", concordou fazendo uma pausa antes de continuar. "_Tem explosivos aí em algum lugar. Se apresse, você só tem dois minutos._"

"O quê? Peraí... o cubo... é o aquário da história? Emily está lá dentro? E eu tenho que explodir?"

"_Exatamente! Um minuto restante._"

Cal avistou os explosivos no canto da sala e rapidamente conectou-os à parede do cubo. Afastou-se depressa e o dispositivo explodiu, liberando a grande quantidade de água que havia no interior do cubo. Ele adentrou o cubo, deparando-se com a filha adormecida e com as mãos amarradas a uma corda presa no teto. Cal então a desamarrou e levou-a para fora.

"O que você fez com ela?", perguntou, tentando acordá-la.

"_Eu apliquei um sedativo. Provavelmente ela só acordará amanhã._", respondeu. "_Eu tenho um último enigma pra você. Vai te responder o que eu faço com os corpos e onde eu estou agora. Mas você terá que responder em quinze minutos._"

Cal refletiu por um momento. "Ok.", respondeu.

"_Um homem entrou num restaurante e pediu carne de gaivota. Após comer a primeira garfada ele saiu e se matou. Por quê?_"

"Ele já pretendia se matar e a última coisa que precisava fazer era comer carne de gaivota?"

"_Não._"

"A gaivota estava envenenada?"

"_Não._"

"Ele estava doente?"

"_Não._"

"A gaivota fez ele se lembrar de alguma coisa?"

"_Sim._"

"Uma lembrança ruim?"

"_Sim._"

"A morte de alguém?"

"_Sim._"

"Da mulher dele?"

"_Sim._"

"Ela morreu por causa de uma gaivota?"

"_Não._"

"Ela foi assassinada?"

"_Não._"

"Ela se matou?"

"_Não._"

"Foi um acidente?"

"_Sim._"

"Um acidente de navio?", perguntou, lembrando-se do outro enigma.

"_Sim._"

"Ele estava junto com ela?"

"_Sim._"

"Então, ela morreu e ele sobreviveu?"

"_Sim._"

"Mais alguém sobreviveu?"

"_Sim._"

"Importa saber quem?"

"_Não._"

"Ele teve alguma relação com o acidente?"

"_Não._"

"Ele e os outros ficaram no mar até o resgate chegar?"

"_Não._"

"Eles foram levados até uma ilha?"

"_Sim._"

"E eles comeram carne de gaivota lá?"

"_Não._"

"Oh God... Eles comeram a mulher dele?"

"_Sim._"

"Ele... sabia que era a mulher dele?"

"_Não._"

"Oh... Os outros falaram que era carne de gaivota, não é? Aí quando ele foi ao restaurante e comeu a gaivota, viu que o gosto era diferente, percebeu o que aconteceu e se matou."

"_Sim._"

"Espera... Então, você _comeu_ o corpo deles? Por quê?"

"_Por que os canibais fazem isso?"_

"Basicamente porque acreditam que assim irão absorver as virtudes dos inimigos.", respondeu Cal, enojado. "Você está numa ilha?"

Não houve resposta, somente um bip seguido de uma forte explosão, antes da linha cair.

* * *

Naquela tarde nublada, Cal havia ido até a pequena e deserta ilha. Não encontrou Adam, apenas um DVD com seu nome escrito e uma carta endereçada à Emily. Resolveu que deveria ver o DVD primeiro, e agora, lá estava ele, de madrugada no escritório, ligando o computador. Ainda não havia contado a ninguém que Adam era seu filho, nem mesmo para Foster, e estava em dúvida se deveria fazê-lo. Colocou o DVD e deu play.

"_Se você está vendo isso é porque conseguiu salvar Emily e eu estou morto. Talvez você tenha algumas perguntas, talvez não. Mesmo assim acho que eu deveria esclarecer algumas coisas. Primeiro: havia um sensor no cubo que acionava os explosivos amarrados no meu peito se a parede do cubo fosse quebrada. Eu fiz isso porque a morte era o único fim visível e eu prefiro morrer sozinho a ver o olhar no rosto de Emily quando eu recebesse a injeção letal. Segundo: porque eu esperava três dias para matar. O vidro na parte de cima do cubo era muito mais frágil, eu acreditava que se eles realmente quisessem sair, conseguiriam quebrá-lo, e eu não estaria ali para impedi-los de fugir. Depois de deixá-los ali, eu só voltava depois dos três dias. Terceiro: como eles morriam. Durante os três dias, a água ia enchendo o cubo, quando alcançava uma certa altura os sensores mandavam uma descarga elétrica e a pessoa morria eletrocutada. Quarto: ninguém nunca viu o meu rosto, inclusive Emily. Então, caso você não tenha falado quem eu sou pra ela, eu escrevi uma carta aonde eu parto o coração dela e digo que fui embora pra sempre. A decisão de entregar a carta é completamente sua. Bem, era só isso. Adeus."_

Cal desligou o computador e fitou a carta, pensativo. Momentos depois, pegou o celular e discou o número. A escolha agora era sua.


End file.
